The Rise of Sailor Ghoul: Heartbreak Syndrome - The Prequel 01
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: Here is the long-awaited prequel that was the trigger or the cause of all the drama, insanity and feels those of you who have already read Heartbreak Syndrome that was created in mid-2017 (ironically), with a lot of bravery for me as a writer and as a person in general. I hope you guys feel the feels!


**The Rise of** **Sailor** **Ghoul** **:** _ **Tokyo Moon**_ **[Heartbreak Syndrome]**

 _ **By: Skye Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Sukai Todd/Tokyo Moon/Sailor Ghoul BITCHES!**_

 _ **FOR: NON-PROFIT… Come If You Dare!**_

 _ **Focus On Your Surroundings…**_

…

 **#01:**

 **Heartbreak Syndrome/** **HATE** **…**

 **I** _t all started that night… A long time ago. God, looking back, it really was a long-ass time ago! I was so naïve to the world around me, I didn't understand anything about life outside of the pain I was already going through. The identified patient, huhh… I didn't even know what that was, the only thing I knew of in similarity to that was the black sheep of the family. Which I was and I always will be… And that's why I left. I left that shit-ass, hellhole of a family and became… I don't even know what?! I'm honestly still in the early stages of absorbing all of this nonsensical, devilish, surrealism! I feel like I'm in an anime dedicated to Kafka as well as Baudelaire, all at the same fucking time… Wait, wait, lemme back up! You! Yea, you mothafuckah… You reading this shit, you probably wanna know what the hell I'm talking about? I mean, doesn't get old that same damn 90's style, nostalgic introduction? Especially when this shit all started over some dumbass crush! Let me explain this in a way, that makes more sense… Okay? Now, YouTube this video and we'll have our opening theme playing! CLC: Hobgoblin (audio)… Do it! Do IT NOW! God, you humans…_

(*Hobgoblin Plays As A Montage of Various Characters from Tokyo Ghoul & Sailor Moon [Classic & Crystal…] Are Viewed in Your Mind*)

(*End Of Opening Credits!*)…

 **I** t was a seemingly perfectly afternoon at MechaCon, Crystal Tokyo's annual anime convention on September 21st, 2014 and our superheroine (who was not feeling so heroic, at the time…) had just finished hugging who at the time seemed to possibly be her prince… Although the future would eventually the reveal the annoying-ass heartbreaking truth about how most Tuxedo Mask cosplayers were, for Sukai. But more on that later! Only after this hug, to keep things short enough to get to flesh and bones of this story [Sukai: No pun intentionally intended! Reader: That's not true, is it? Sukai: Okay, all puns are totally intended…] – The staff at this particular MechaCon, during this particular year, at this particular Hilton Hotel were rather [Sukai: Heartless, evil, disturbing, bullies, racist, vile, yelling, sexist, the list goes on forever…] horrid to Sukai. And after leaving this failure of an anime convention; and walking the streets of Crystal Tokyo… Sukai drifted in tears, into a seedier side of the city known as Anteiku in the 11th Ward and found herself sipping on a frappucino and scrolling through her phone at photos of the aforementioned evil prince!

 **#02:**

 **Heartbreak Syndrome/** **HATE** **… :** _ **The True Science!**_

" **E** xcuse me, Miss?" A taller, more handsome, white haired young man had noticed Sukai in her tarnished Sailor Moon cosplay blushing with a unique kind of pain in her eyes… "Huhh?" Sukai asked as their eyes locked immediately. "Are you okay?" The kindness in Kaneki Ken's tones was shocking, mainly because he seemed to come out of nowhere within the coffee shop and – _I felt so alone, at the time…_ "Hmm? Oh, yea… Yea, I'm fine." She explained sheepishly. "What does fine mean?" Kaneki pulled a chair next to her and sat down to hear her out. "I… I was just kicked out of the worst anime convention ever. MechaCon… And I wasn't able to see a friend of mine." Sukai sighed, sniffling… "Oh? I've heard a lot of horror stories about that convention. Maybe it's a good thing, you left? The Hilton itself is a poorly-staffed waste of money that to me, is full of wastes of humanity." Kaneki nodded, easing her pain… "Tell me about it!" She agreed in a passionate tone. "But then again so are my exes…" Sukai thought aloud, at the time unknowing that she was in the early stages of the worst romantic experience of her life. Wait! [Sukai: That's giving him way too much credit… The 2nd worst romantic experience of my life, the first was my first love. That asshole doesn't deserve _that much credit_ … Narrator: Okay, then…]… Sukai thought this aloud, whilst being unaware that she was in the early stages of _the 2_ _nd_ _worst romantic_ relationship of her life! "So, tell me about your friend…" Kaneki changed the subject, slightly. "Oh, his name is Ren and he's really sweet…" She replied, feeling that Soulwrenching pain in her diaphragm… "Ren, huh? I don't think you should trust that guy…" He tried warning her, but he knew she was too young to know why at the time. "Well, I'm not looking for true love, right now… He's just a friend." She blushed as she spoke, it was – [Sukai: So embarrassing! That bitch wasn't even that cute… Narrator: Can I narrate please? Sukai: Can you do it better, please? Narrator: Very well then!] hella annoying to Kaneki who could feel the throbbing his crotch from seeing her blush. [Narrator: How's that? Sukai: I approve! Narrator: Oy…]… "Sure." Kaneki nodded, rolling his eyes. "Hmm?" She asked, suddenly feeling take her hand. "Come with me!" He commanded as she grabbed her phone (just in case…). "Huhh? Where – where are we going?" Sukai demanded following him as he dashed into the outskirts of the diner, with Nishiki watching from a distance… "Dance for me!" Kaneki commanded. "What?" Sukai's eyes widened in confusion.

 **T** he look in Kaneki's eyes said it all, he wanted it… "Why? It's about to rain? Why out here? And you don't know me! I don't even know your name…" She had a million questions. "Miss Rize…" Kaneki whispered. "Miss Rize? Are you transgender? I mean, I don't mind if you are – we can be friends, but I don't know you like that yet. But you don't seem like you would be, you seem very masculine and ya' know like a guy… But I – "KANEKI!" Nishio Nishiki's voice roaring for Kaneki to stop where he was caused Sukai's eyes to widen once more. "That's right, I'm Kaneki. Ken Kaneki. And I've been starving myself, for a few days just to meet you Miss Sailor Moon! So tell me, should I rape you first?" He asked, as he revealed his ghoul eye and pulled up his ghoul mask… "Miss Moon! Get outta here…" Nishiki pleaded, racing towards her as Kaneki revealed his Kagune. "If I wasn't already having such a suck-ass day, I'd be surprised but I think those tentacles are actually kind hot." Sukai explained, gazing heartbrokenly at Kaneki. "Then you won't mind me, raping you with them?" Kaneki groaned, tightening his mask. "YOU STUPID BITCH! Get outta here…" Nishiki roared as Kaneki marched towards her and Sukai's broach lit up… "Huhh?" Sukai finally passed out, feeling the power of the broach engulfing her and Nishiki caught her. "Kaneki. Don't touch her…" Nishiki growled, scooping her up bridal-style… "She's MINE! I starved myself for her! You don't even know her… She saved this fucked up world, in my childhood fantasies! Besides that asshole Ren is going to ruin her, I know that much…" Kaneki snapped. "You're afraid she won't come back to Anteiku." Nishiki hissed… "Huhh? You wanna go bitch?" He (Kaneki, clearly…) demanded, coldly. "She'll be back, Kaneki. She has to learn on her own…" Nishiki sighed, grasping her shoulder firmly noticing the sharp, deep, purplish, blue bruises on her forearm that had been left from a racist staff member at the Hilton MechaCon of EVIL HUMANITIES!

 **#03:**

 **Hobgoblin!**

 **I** _had to learn on my own and I sure as hell did… So to explain the time skip, yes, as Kaneki mentioned Ren did ruin me from inside out. Emotionally, spiritually, metaphysically scarring me! And near the end of 2015, I had ended the relationship after being tormented by him and his side-chicks – And Kaneki asked me out, I had no real memory of what had happened in Anteiku because I suppressed the memories… All the memories of 2014 are mostly blurry, except for the hug and that anime convention. And seeing that knife… But more on the knife thing, later! And sometime in November 2014, Kaneki went out and that's when I became Sailor Ghoul… I guess, that's best name I can think of! The date was actually quite pleasant, we ate dinner, he read me some of his favorite books and I learned a lot about realism and horror in European literature – Which ironically, really helped me later on in my current college life! Yay me, I guess… Then when we were standing outside my apartment, in Crystal, Tokyo…_ The night skies were moonlit with a silvery, Crescent Moon and not a single star in the sky! Kaneki was wearing a somewhat average goth-ish/Europunk ensemble with his mask hanging around his neck as a "cosplay accessory" that he quote "enjoyed scaring people with". And being that Sukai had a taste for evils outside of the suffering she was dealing with at home, it didn't bother her a bit! Anyway, Kaneki and Sukai were bowing to each-other… "Thank you for a lovely date, Mr. Kaneki!" Sukai bowed cheerfully, "Well, thank you for a wonderful time, Miss Tsukino…" Kaneki smirked flirtatiously. "Tell me, Miss Tsukino…" He asked, walking closer to her and pressing his chest against hers… "Hmm?" She asked innocently blushing. "Are you a virgin?" Kaneki asked, with a moaning tone. "Huhh? Yea – yea – yes…" Sukai blushed deeply… "Good. That motherfucker doesn't deserve your body or your heart." He whispered, wrapping his arm around the small of her back and sliding his fingers down her neck into the back of her shirt. "Yea, he doesn't." She agreed somberly, with an even deeper blush feeling him finding the back of her bra. Only to feel him reach up and place both of his hands onto her shoulders… "You deserve better than that worthless piece of shit…" He whispered, moaning harder as Sukai stumbled a bit. "Yea – yea – thank you, I – Hmm? Hmm? Hmm? Hmm… Hmm… Hmm…" Sukai blushed intensely, feeling Kaneki passionately French-kissing her and sliding his arms all around her slim frame… "Are you wearing a condom?" She asked, whispering feeling Kaneki's lips passionately smacking against her neck… "I always come prepared…" He grunted, moaning even harder. "I just hope, you'll forgive me." Kaneki smirked, watching Sukai's reaction to his Kagune sprouting… "Huhh? A – a ghoul?!" Sukai gasped, tears streaming down her cheeks. _I was being betrayed again! Figures... This time it was by the world, I thought I already knew._

" **S** hut up! Now, I'm talking… I've been waiting a long time, to do this…" Kaneki groaned, gripping Sukai's wrists and forcing her to the ground… "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Sukai squealed, shrieking in the deeply, stomach curdling arousal. "I'm hungry! Huhh, huhh, I am so fucking hungry…" The sounds of Kaneki's voice made Sukai's knees tremble. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! No – nuh – nuh – NO-OHH, PLEASE – PLEA – PLEAEEE – PLEASE! KANEKI-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She shrieked, sobbing and squealing; suddenly feeling Kaneki's teeth diving into the flesh of her neck and shoulder. "Please don't fight me…" Kaneki pleaded, moaning and groaning… "Kaneki… Chan…" Sukai sobbed moaning, her hand shaking while feeling him grip her hand firmly and place it onto his shoulder. "I can't fight any longer. I – I was gonna end it during New Year's anyway…" She confessed, feeling him passionately feeding on her… "It's too bad, you had everything already planned…" He gazed down at her, her blood pouring down his chin and mask on her neck and the small bit of her chest that he could see. "Wha – wha – wha – why? Aren't you gonna kill me?" She asked, gazing at him as if he was an angel. Archangel Michael himself, taking her into the afterlife… "I Love You, too much…" Kaneki confessed kissing her one more time and watching her as her body loosened up. "Eat me…" She snapped, slightly annoyed by what seemed to be a BS excuse for not going further… "Do you like calamari?" He asked, "Hmm?" She lifted an eyebrow… "Open your mouth…" The fact that Kaneki hadn't unzipped his pants, made Sukai's mind go wild in confusion! "Open your fucking mouth!" He commanded, getting impatient… "Okay, I – Huhhhhhhh?" Sukai's gagging started instantly, feeling Kaneki forcing one of his Kagune down her throat and the spikes within tickling the roof of her mouth as he sat over her and pressed his crotch covered by leather pants over her schoolgirl skirt. "That's it! Feel it… Feel it! Feel it! Ohhh, yea… That face, I'm gonna cum in you before too long! Don't worry…" Kaneki began pounding his crotch over Sukai's waist as her wrists quivered and he gripped them. "Look at me! I SAID, LOOK AT ME, DAMN IT! I'M THE ONE WHO LOVES YOU-OOOH! SAY I LOVE YOU TO ME! SAY IT NOW!" He commanded, hearing Sukai's gagging growing harsher as he finally removed the Kagune and used another to force her chin up… "I Love You… Too…" Sukai was about to pass out, when Kaneki's Kagune took control of him and stabbed a hole through her diaphragm. "Good night, Kaneki… Chan…" Sukai blushed, while hitting the ground dying quickly… "Sukai! Sukai! SUKAI!" He howled, standing up and realizing what had happened. "RIZE-EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHH!" Kaneki felt tears overflowing down his face and before he could realize what happened – his body was smashed against hers by the force of a large piano falling from the skies or so it seemed… [Sukai: Yea, that's how I became Sailor Ghoul… Narrator: You say that so nonchalantly? Sukai: Well, yea it was in 2014… It's not like I remember half of what happened that year! *Devious smiling*]…

(*4Minute's CRAZY Song Plays as Imagery of Kaneki still eating Sukai in the rain is Shown in order to add more to the Sexuality of this Badassery of a Fanfiction!*)

(*End Credits Over!*)

 _ **To Be CONTINUED…**_


End file.
